Oggy
For the female blue counterpart, See Monica For the female white counterpart, See Olivia Oggy is one of the main characters of Oggy and the Cockroaches. He has been appearing in several video games since 2001. Character Data Ear colors: Black Fur color: Blue Eye colors: Green plus Black for the inside Nose color: Red Tummy color: Grey Apperance Oggy has a blue body, a red nose, a pink tongue, a grey tummy, whiskers on a yellow circle, pointy ears, and gloves. In Oggy's Journey, he wears a celadon green armor with a leaf at the top of his helmet in battles. Game appearances Oggy's first appearance in a video game is in Oggy and the Cockroaches in the Animville Racers, where he was one of the racers along with other five characters. His personal kart in that game is the Star Blaster. Oggy's balanced statistics makes him perfect for beginners who started playing the game. Friends Jack (cousin) Olivia (Love interest) Monica (friends) Oggy's Ex-Girlfriend (Ex-Mate) Joey (sometimes) Marky (sometimes) Dee Dee (sometimes) Enemies Joey (usually) Marky (usually) Dee Dee (usually) Bob (sometimes) Jack (sometimes) Personality Oggy usually spends his time either watching TV or doing housework - when not chasing roaches. Despite the constant mayhem caused by the cockroaches, Oggy has developed a sort of love-hate relationship with them, having lived with them for a long time. It was revealed in the episode "The Outsider" and "Cockroach vs. Mouse", Oggy was terribly afraid of mice. Whenever he finds himself alone in his house, he will eventually begin to miss the cockroaches along with their pranks. In episodes "So Lonely" and "Alone at Last", he even uses a tape recorder with their laughter on it and plays their pranks on himself out of boredom. Oggy has come to realize that without the cockroaches, nothing fun or interesting ever happens in his life. Relationship Olivia The new mate next door, Olivia is Oggy's girlfriend (later wife). In the episode "Olivia", he saved Olivia's life, making Jack and Bob jealous of him. Oggy's Ex-Girlfriend The former friend who appreared in two episodes (Jealousy and The Joker Joked). She came to his house for a date. He became jealous when Marky came to her. She was Oggy's mate, but their relationship is already broken-up because Oggy wears wrong clothes to come her house. Jack Jack is Oggy's nearby cousin, even though Jack is sometimes aggressive, he is still a friend to Oggy. Sometimes Oggy wins over the cockroaches with Jack's assistances. Also, Jack is often there to save Oggy from the evil plots arranged by the cockroaches. Occasionally, however, Oggy has to stop Jack when something is going wrong to him. Monica Monica is Oggy's twin sister who wears roller skates. In the episode "Don't Rock The Cradle" and "Oggy the Babysitter", she has a baby and wants Oggy to babysit it. Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee (the Cockroaches) Oggy holds an intense grudge against cockroach brothers Joey, Dee Dee, and Marky, which was created even when he was a baby (revealed in the episode "It's a Small World" and "Itsy-Bitsy Oggy"). Oggy loses and falls victim to the roaches in most earlier episodes, but in some other episodes (and recently, oftenwise), he reigns victorious as he defeats them. However, Oggy is forced to work together with the cockroaches, especially when Jack becomes obnoxious, like in the episodes "The Dictator", "General Jack", "Life's a Beach" and "Oggy's Beach Club". Bob The next door neighbor with an anger management issues. He's an enemy of Oggy in Seasons 1 and 2. However, in Season 3, he's no longer an enemy to Oggy and doesn't beat him up and in Season 4 onwards, Bob now rarely beats him up. However, he sometimes help Oggy like in The Cicada and the Cockroach when playing with him and in To Serve and Protect when teaching Oggy and Jack win the test. Trivia *According to Marc du Pontavice, Oggy is named after American pop singer Iggy Pop and the rock album "The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars". **His name could also be derived from the chant "Oggy Oggy Oggy, Oi Oi Oi", popularized by Cornish people from the United Kingdom. *His injuries are reversible (could return to his original shape even after being broken into pieces or run over by vehicles like cars), can be seen in several episodes like "It's been a Hard Day's Noise", "All Out of Shape" and "Invincible". *Oggy is afraid of needle shots (Trypanophobia), as seen in a few episodes like "Hide and Sick" and "Bless You Oggy!". *Oggy is afraid of mice (Murophobia), can be seen in the episode, "The Outsider" and "Cockroach vs. Mouse"; "Mouseagator" counts as well, but Oggy thinks the robot mouse was a real mouse. *Oggy is afraid of flying (Aviophobia), can be seen in the episode, "Rock 'n' Roll Altitude" and "Panic in the Air", but in "First Flight", "Pharonuf" and "The Sacred Roaches", he seems to be fine instead. *Oggy is afraid of heights (Acrophobia), can be seen in the episode, "The Rise and the Fall" and "Vertigo!", but in "The Lighthouse Keeper", his cousin Jack was Acrophobic instead. *Oggy is afraid of water (Hydrophobia), can be seen in the episode, "Deep End" and "Oggy Learns to Swim or Not", but in "Wash Day" and "Bath Time!", he was shown swimming in one scene. *Oggy is more suspicious in working than Jack. *He has a large library in his house. *His house looks bigger inside than outside. *In the episode Oggy's Night Out, Oggy brings out his purse to keep his equipments. *'Running Gag:' Oggy always gets beaten by Bob or other people, everytime he does something on them. *He is a reminiscence of Tom the Cat, with a positive side of Jerry, from Tom and Jerry. *When Oggy gets kissed by Olivia, his heart beats rapidly. *He lives in Animville, France. Games Animville Racers *All of the names of his karts has the word “Star” at the beginning, except for the Supernova Star. Oggy's Journey Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Racers Category:Heroes Category:Cats